


Two Soldiers and a Suit

by spacey_quill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "Because You're My Friend", "I'm With You Till The End Of The Line", Adjusting To Modern World?, Adjusting to 21st Century, Awkward Steve Rogers, Bad at tagging, Brainwashing, Comforting Tony, Confused Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, Dog Tags, Feels, German Hydra Agents Are GERMAN, Guilt, Hydra Steve Rogers, I'm sorry?, Mild Torture But Nothing Graphic?, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Or At Least I'm Going To Try, Other, Regret, Sarcastic Tony, Self-Acceptance, Sentimental, Slight Degree of PTSD, Steve Rogers Is Technically a Hydra Weapon?, Steve and Bucky Are the Best of Pals, Tags Subject to Change, There May or May Not Be Stony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Use of German Language, fighting hydra, maybe fluff?, sad Steve Rogers, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacey_quill/pseuds/spacey_quill
Summary: World War Two has ended. Steve Rogers is presumed dead after plunging the HYDRA aircraft into the Atlantic Icecaps, and little did anyone know that Howard Stark wasn't the only searching for the legendary soldier. By the time the aircraft was discovered in the 21st century, it was apparent that HYDRA plane had been breached-and there wasn't a Super Soldier inside.this work is a WIP and will have multiple chapters- please be patient with me.*slowly writes one paragraph* :')





	

Snow fluttered over the dark and barren landscape, the only sounds to be heard were the whisper of the wind as the snow drifted in the current's wake, until a quiet rumbling approached from the distance. A type of Arctic snow cruiser moved briskly toward a small working site with several men scurrying around, gathering supplies and tools in what seemed to be an urgent fashion. 


End file.
